1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fishing lure provided with a floating member which gives the lure a self-righting action in the water. More specifically, the invention relates to such a lure wherein the shape of the floating member and the manner in which it is secured to the lure cause the lure to exhibit a fish attracting motion as it is pulled through the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,463 discloses a fishing lure having a floater body member and a line shank extending forwardly and downwardly therefrom to an eye for connection of a fishing line. A weight member is mounted on a weight support shaft which extends rearwardly from the eye. A hook is secured to the line shank in substantially co-planar relationship with the line shank and the weight support shaft. The weight member and the floater body member serve to stabilize the lure in an upright position when the lure is in water and to avoid or prevent fouling of the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,747 discloses a fishing lure with a weighted body, a buoyant member pivotally attached to the body near the rear thereof, and a hook attached by a swivel connection at the rear of the body. The buoyant member maintains the hook in a vertical plane when the lure is in water thereby reducing the possibility of snagging. Snagging is further resisted by the substantially horizontal orientation of the body member, which orientation is also attributable to the buoyant member.